Book 3: The Final Journey
by zackayu
Summary: The third and final saga. This is a crossover of Bleach and Inuyasha. Kagome shall be the protagonist in this story. Read and find out how our little miko who has traveled different worlds and dimensions, saving different people, lives and worlds. From being a full blown Demoness Miko to a Mage to a Ninja and now... A lil mashup of everything! God level Kagome... R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello readers! If you have followed me through from my Book 1 to Book 2 and Strings of Fate mashup, I'm sure you'll know the storyline of my saga XD**

**This is the final sequel and the last stop in this saga. Please enjoy and be patient with me as I continue to try and please you with what I have in store!**

**I hope you enjoy the first chapter! It's an introduction. R&R! Ja Ne!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The same Japan, the same time, but a different world. A blue eyed, ebony haired beauty sighed exhaustedly as she looked up at the twinkling stars in the dark, night sky. A pair of strong arms wrapped around her person and she found herself leaning against the familiar warmth.

"What's on your mind Kagome?" his deep and silky voice asked with worry at his former lover, now sister, alpha. Kagome smiled sadly at his question and thought of how different he sounded to her. Years in this future had changed him, matured him.

She sighed one more time before answering, "Masaki has given birth to the child of prophecy Yasha…" she said softly. Said hanyou's pair of golden eyes widen at the bit of information before they harden with the graveness of the matter.

"Then it is about time we call the others to train." His human arms gripped her tightly as both their long black hair blew in the wind. Kagome found herself hating the disguise he had to use as she found the need to rub his dog ears to relief her stress.

"Come now mother, uncle, it is time for dinner." A teenage boy's voice called from behind as he stood calmly at the entrance of the rooftop window waiting for his alpha and beta to come in.

Kagome took in the sight of her youngest pup she had adopted into the family. Dreyar Jundo Taisho. After she purified Naraku's heart within him, after awhile, his dark hair had changed to a softer hue of blue instead of purplish black. His green eyes turned sky blue like Naruko's.

Centuries had passed and her youkai son grew well with much hell training. He is fifteen human years but a hundred and fifty years to be exact. A fang poked out from his lip as he smirks, waiting impatiently with a scowl that betrayed his smirk.

She got up with Inuyasha and walked hand in hand with her loving brother.

"So what is it that's been bothering you mom?" Jundo asked with curiousity as he placed the bowls of udon on the table for them.

Kagome pouted before frowning slightly. "The child has been born. We must begin to train." She stated.

Jundo's brows went up behind his bangs before grinning. "Ahh so in fifteen years we will have a battle to participate in." he grinned with anticipation.

"No pup. We will not interfere with his rescue for the shinigami that turned him. We will only interfere when the _brat_ shoves his arm into her chest and takes out the blasted cube." She scowled.

Inuyasha chuckled, "You know Kagome, I'd thought by now the Kami's would have left us to live a peaceful life by now. But as usual, they don't." He sighed. Kagome nodded in agreement.

xXxXxXxXx

"You better have a good explanation for interrupting my night with my mate half-breed." Sesshomaru's obviously pissed off voice spoke on the other side of the line.

Inuyasha only grinned wider. "It's time." Was all he needed to say for the elder Taisho to reply with a familiar "Hn, Understood. We will be there as soon as the daylight breaks." And the line ended.

"So? What did he say?" Kagome asked with anticipation. Inuyasha laughed lightly. "He'll be here by morning with Shippo. I doubt the kids will come though. Did you call Naru and Gaara Kags? And Sango, Miroku and Rin?" he asked.

"Why would she need to call us when we're already here?" the familiar perverted voice called out from the kitchen.

"When did you come here monk?!" Yasha asked bewildered as the two ningen onna looked at him with an Are-You-Kidding-Me look.

"Ahh Inuyasha my old friend, have you forgotten that Lady Kagome has taught us the power to open up a portal and reach here as soon as possible. We are humans not like youkai's who can't open up a simple portal." He taunted teasingly.

"Zip it monk." He grinded his teeth causing the girls to laugh heartily.

Kagome grinned widely as she remembered the moment she and her pack went to meet the spirit king for the first time.

xXxXFLASHBACKXxXxXx

_"Who dares enter my domain?" a ghostly male voice thundered through the palace as they stepped foot into the Celestial Castle. She smirked slightly remembering how nostalgic it sounded. A déjà vu._

_"We come in peace Spirit King." Kagome stated as a matter of factly while waiting patiently at his throne room._

_She could feel the aura of the spirit king raise his eyebrows before he materialized before them. He was wearing a black armor with a kingly crown on his head. A zanpakuto held firmly in his sheathe on his hip._

_"Kagome?" his voice asked in disbelief._

_She took in his features and found nothing was amiss. He was still the same no matter which dimension she went. His dark, shaggy and messy hair. Strong jaw and sharp chin. His warm chocolate eyes boring into her dark sapphire ones bringing a sense of familiarity to her._

_She gave a firm nod before smiling softly at him. "It is I, Estel. It is I, Kagome." She confirmed his suspicions. Without further adieu, she was swept off her feet into a tight embrace as he firmly held her in her arms._

**A/N: So? How was the first chapter? *giggles* I added a character totally from a different story lmao!**


	2. Chapter 2 Transfer Student

**A/N: Hello readers! If you have followed me through from my Book 1 to Book 2 and Strings of Fate mashup, I'm sure you'll know the storyline of my saga XD**

**This is the final sequel and the last stop in this saga. Please enjoy and be patient with me as I continue to try and please you with what I have in store!**

** R&R! Ja Ne!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_~~~Previously~~~_

_She gave a firm nod before smiling softly at him. "It is I, Estel. It is I, Kagome." She confirmed his suspicions. Without further adieu, she was swept off her feet into a tight embrace as he firmly held her in her arms._

_~~~Now, still in flashback mode~~~_

_The male of her pack growled slightly but the two paid them no heed. When Estel placed her down and pushed an arm's length away from her but still had his hands gripped them firmly, he stared straight into her eyes._

_"Do not call me that Kagome. I am still Aragorn. No longer am I the hope of Middle-Earth and no longer am I son of Arathon. I have died and been given a chance by Iluvatar to live as king once more in another world in which will be needing more help with the evil far greater than Sauron ever was. But I feared that I alone would not be able to help them. But I see now that you have come and with your own, pack, as I recall you say. My heart is at ease once more." _

_He took in her features before smiling and saying, "It is good to see you again after a lifetime my friend." _

_Kagome could feel her eyes tearing at the nostalgic feeling that was bubbling within her. She nodded her head and hugged him tightly._

_Miroku cleared his throat in order to catch their attention and succeeded as Kagome grinned at them as she recomposes herself. "Guys, I'd like you to meet the Spirit King of Soul Society, Aragorn former king of Gondor whom hailed from a world called Middle Earth. He is an old friend, comrade and an elder brother who was there to marry me and my past mate." She smiled softly._

_Introductions were made and soon they got down to business._

_"I'm sure you know of what is to come Kagome. But what is your role this time?" he asked teasingly._

_Kagome huffed before rolling her eyes at him. "Oh the normal, get thrown into trouble, fight and kick ass, save the world. And tadaaaaa! Wait what the Gods have more in mind for me." she grinned._

_As they continued the future battle discussion, Aragorn had to come to a stop._

_"Kagome" he called. She looked at him to continue._

_"How are your human friends to join the battle if their lives could not extend that long?" he asked._

_Realization finally dawned upon them and Aragorn was torn between laughing at her forgetfulness and to sympathize with them. He then decided to sympathize with them and offered an alternative._

_"I am well aware of how far stronger you are in comparison to me alone Kagome. And I can sense that your pups are either on par with me or slightly stronger. The monk, tajiya and little miko however are only at a seated officer's level. But with your training which I know you have in store for them, they will by far surpass the soutaichou of seireitei. And I have a proposition for you." he grinned at his younger sister._

_She raised an eyebrow at him as did the others._

_"There is a spot of Emperor in this world Kagome. The power that surpasses even I, the Spirit King. If you take up that position in a match against me, you can also make your pack an elite squad. Though it saddens me that their authority will be on par with mine and they answer to no one but the Emperor or Empress in this case, but they deserve the position. Name it whatever you wish. And I will use my powers on your human friends and extend their life. They will live as long as a shinigami even within a human's body." he smiled at her gawking look._

_A familiar Cheshire cat smile graced her lips. "You better get ready to get your ass kicked Aragorn. It won't be as easy as it was." She grinned._

xXxXxXx

She smirked evilly at the reminiscing feeling of kicking the Spirit King's ass, wiping the celestial castle floor with his sorry self. She chuckled evilly, bringing shiver down the other's spines.

**XxxxxxX**

TimeSkip: 17 years later.

"Do I HAVE to go to school?!" Inuyasha whined. The Empress of Shikōten Kyūden, Supreme Heaven's Palace, glared down at her fifth seat of the elite squad, Jigen no Senshi(Dimensional Warriors) and smirked evilly at him.

"If I went through hell of going through it all over again Inuyasha, you have to go through it with me. Besides, Jundo and I are lonely in Karakura High. You gotta make things more interesting for us." She pouted and widened her eyes, giving him her best puppy eyed look. He sighed dejectedly at her before giving in.

"Fine!" he harrumphed, crossed his arms before disappearing to his room and getting dressed for his first day in school.

XxXxXxX

Ichigo sat quietly at his seat, staring out the window with the usual scowl on his face when he heard his sensei call his name for attendance. He gruffly nodded his head and answered, "Here." Before looking back out the window.

Why was he here in the classroom even after saving Rukia? Life was quieter without the midget. But that was not what was on his mind. _Aizen._ He cursed inwardly. What was that hogyoku? How important was it? Uruhara promised to tell him after school. And he wished time would go faster.

"Ichigo?" a soft and melodious voice called him. He turned to face the one woman who had caught his eye for the whole fifteen years he had lived, Dreyar Kagome Taisho. Her sapphire eyes boring deep into his with worry clear in her eyes. It was as if she could see through him and into his soul.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"You alright? You've been scowling at the window for a long while now." She giggled slightly.

Ichigo felt himself blush and shook his head. Before he could reply, the teacher interrupted.

"Today we have a new student joining us. Come in and introduce yourself." She gestured to the door.

Ichigo watched as the male entered. Girls already swooning at his obvious good looks. Ichigo took in his features…

He had pitch black hair that flowed freely pass his shoulders and had a shine to it. Ichigo could have sworn he would have thought it was a woman from the back with how silky the dude's hair looked. However he had had broad shoulders and a wide chest. He knew that the transfer student worked out with his chiseled chest. Even through the school uniform he could see how toned the transfer student's body is.

He stood at 6 foot tall, on par with his own height. He seemed to be a normal average teenage boy at first glance but something in his golden eyes said otherwise. He had an odd bead like necklace with a fang pendant around his neck. He realized then that the transferee's eyes looked much older than what he seemed. And something about the guy screamed power and obedience.

When their eyes met, Ichigo couldn't help but suppress the urge to shudder and was about to downcast his stare in what seemed like a dominant gesture when a sudden wave of calmness but a stronger aura spiked from somewhere near his seat.

He looked around to see who was fighting back the reaitsu the transferee was giving and his eyes scanned through his class. Everyone's eyes were on their table and some were shivering. Even Ishida was casting his stare aside.

But then his eyes fell to the girl next to him. Her sapphire eyes stared hard into the transferee's golden pair in a sort of challenge. A sudden smirk graced her lips when suddenly Ichigo saw her eyes flashed red but as soon as he saw it, it was gone. Much like the reaitsu that was fallen upon them.

Everyone heaved a sigh of relief at the sudden lift of what is unknown to them, the spiritual pressure.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the new student as did Ishida. _Who was he? But more importantly, why was Kagome the only one unaffected?_

To be honest, it was quite a surprise for Kagome who was dozing off in class as usual as it was history lesson on first period. But when the sudden wave of reaitsu brushed against them she was startled out of her daze.

_'why that no good inubaka!'_ she ranted. She, in her semi awake state, was totally ignoring the fact that there was a shinigami and quincy in the classroom and decided to enter Alpha Mode and demand submission from her beta by forcing his reaitsu down in a warning.

Magenta reaitsu clashed with silver. Said beta was still trying to push his luck by trying to overpower her with whatever hope and chance he had. But he saw the smirk on her lips. He immediately regretted challenging her authority even if it was a tease.

Her eyes flashed red as a fang poked out from her lips. In that moment her eyes flashed red, her youki rose to twice his amount and forced him back into submission. He was pushed back by the sheer power of her youki and made a slight whine that only her ears could hear and tilted his head slightly, baring his neck ever so slightly for her to see.

She huffed in acceptance before calming down and recollecting herself. A few seconds passed and Inuyasha smirked. Realization dawned upon Kagome at what she had done. Her face paled. Inuyasha decided then that was the best time to introduce himself to the class.

"Hey! I just transferred here from Tokyo. My name is…" He paused and grinned as his eyes locked with Kagome whose strain of thoughts were broken when he began speaking. She didn't like the grin on his face.

"My name is Inuyasha... Taishou Inuyasha" He smiled and winked at Kagome who was glaring daggers at him.

All jaws dropped open, Ichigo's and Ishida's included as eyes turned to Kagome for some sort of explanation. And all they got were a heated glare from the said girl who was directing her hatred to the transferee.

Ichigo found his heart twisting in pain.

The teacher pushed her spectacles up and briefly glanced at Kagome. "Taishou? Are you related to Kagome perhaps?"

Inuyasha grinned at her before nodding. "Yeah… we share a complicated relation." He smirked at the seething Kagome.

Everyone saw a blush on Kagome's face but truth be told she was turning red in anger. And so, promised rumours shall spread about the drop dead hot transfer student and the gorgeous queen of Karakura High.

xXxXxXx

"What is your problem baka?! You had to didn't you?! You just had to!" she hissed loudly at him as Jundo held her arms tightly in attempt to hold back his raging mother from slaughtering his smug uncle.

"Keh. You said to make things interesting. So I did." He grinned mischievously.

Kagome glared at him before smirking. Inuyasha somehow found himself gulping at the evil smirk on her face.

Kagome placed a barrier around them seeing that they were alone at the back of the school garden. And with an evil glint in her eyes, she said….

"Inuyasha, Osuwari!" and with a loud and thundering shake, he fell face first into his old friend the earth. Jundo heaved a sigh of relief, thankful that Kagome placed the barrier around them or the others would have thought there was an earth quake.

"Owww…. Damn you Kagome!" he growled as he spit out mouthfuls of dirt.

"So what are we gonna do with the strawberry and Sesshomaru's long lost human twin?" he asked after cleansing his mouth with water. Kagome stifled a giggle before smiling.

"We visit an old friend. I seem to have the need to stock up on my candy." She smiled hinting at him.

Both Inuyasha and Jundo grinned at her. "Then old hats and clogs better be ready." They said in unison.

**A/N: So? How was the first chapter? *giggles* I added a character totally from a different story lmao!**


	3. Chapter 3 Truth Unveiled

**A/N: Hello readers! If you have followed me through from my Book 1 to Book 2 and Strings of Fate mashup, I'm sure you'll know the storyline of my saga XD**

**This is the final sequel and the last stop in this saga. Please enjoy and be patient with me as I continue to try and please you with what I have in store!**

** R&R! Ja Ne!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

That night Ichigo excused himself after dinner saying he was going out for a night walk to enjoy the cool air and to clear his thoughts. He wasn't lying nor was he telling the full truth. He was going to Uruhara to talk about something and while on his way there he would clear his thoughts while enjoying the night breeze.

He frowned slightly thinking of the new transfer student and Kagome. Heck even Jundo was much more cheerful with the new kid's presence. Ichigo knew that Kagome and Jundo were close. They were like siblings. The same hair and slightly different but still blue eyes.

Jundo was like a colder version of Ishida. He wouldn't talk to anyone else unless spoken to except Kagome. And yet at the arrival of the new student who was in a different class and level, they chatted like they have known each other for a long time.

And the power he felt earlier in class when he stared at him. Something was off about the guy. He was powerful but not a threat. And how Kagome reacted to him.

As he was lost in thoughts, he hadn't realized he had already reached the candy shop owner's place until Ururu greeted him at the door.

He mumbled his thanks at the girl before entering the normal meeting room and realized the others were there as well. When he meant others he meant Chad, Orihime and Ishida.

"So what's up Uruhara?" he asked as he settled down next to Chad.

Uruhara sipped his tea before putting it down and stared at them from beneath his ugly hat. "I'm sure you are aware that Aizen will soon wage a war against Soul Society right?" he asked slowly.

Each of them nodded their heads.

"And I'm sure you have felt the power of those they call themselves the Arrancar yes?" again they nodded their heads.

"Then I hope you are aware they with the level of power you are at right now you stand no chance against their lowest rank arrancar. Especially Orihime." Before any of them could feel ashamed, he continued,

"Even Kurosaki-kun at his best would only scratch the Arrancar, if I recall his name is Ulquiorra. You both are extremely weak and in need of proper training." He stated harshly.

They all hung their head in shame but understood the graveness of the matter.

"Then train us Uruhara-san! Help us get stronger to-" before Orihime could finish her sentence Uruhara cut in,

"I can't." he said.

Ichigo scowled. "Why not? Uruhara you're the only shot we got into trying to beat them!" he seethed.

But Uruhara ignored him. "I can't train you any more then I have Kurosaki-kun. But I do know of someone who can… she is the most powerful person alive to roam this world. But to meet her you will have to go up." he stated.

Confusion clear as anger was on Ichigo's face. "Up where?"

"To the Celestial Castle Ichigo. You have to meet the Spirit King in order to get the permission to meet the person… No, people we mentioned." Yoruichi answered in her cat form.

All eyes widen as saucers. "The Spirit King?! Why?!" Orihime asked anxiously.

"We can't tell you that Orihime. It's not our place. Rest well tonight. We leave tomorrow." She stated.

Before they left though Ichigo remembered the other matter he wanted to tell Uruhara but before he even mentioned the shop owner already knew, "The power you felt earlier today shall be answered when you meet the Spirit King." And with that, he kicked the lot out.

xXxXx

The next day came quickly for the gang. Ichigo found himself once again in a very familiar basement in front an all too familiar portal.

"Do we have to go through all the running scenarios all over again?" Chad asked, shuddering mentally at the memory when they first entered soul society.

Uruhara chuckled but said nothing. When the gate opened, Yoruichi transformed into her human form and nodded at her friend.

Ichigo looked at her with wide eyes, wondering if this really was a good idea seeing that the always in cat form Yoruichi decided to go in her human form.

"Come." Was all she said as she stepped through the doors and quickly, they followed after her.

What they didn't expect was to step out and take in a large silver gate with sculptures of unknown people.

"Who are they?" Orihime found herself asking at the large statues of men on the gates. Yoruichi spoke softly, "They are the kings of old. The forefathers of the current Spirit King." And with that, the doors opened for them, as if having expected their arrivals.

As they walked into the halls of the castle, the gang could sense a group of different reaitsus up ahead. They aren't threatening their presence. So Ichigo thought it was a better idea not to poke them wrongly.

When they arrived in what looks like the throne room, there was no one around. Yoruichi then began speaking, "Spirit King, we seek your presence."

And there was a powerful wave of reaitsu thundering upon them, bringing them immediately on their knees. It was hard to breathe. Even Yoruichi fell to both knees in a kowtow position.

Then when a voice spoke, the pressure lightened. "What is your business here Shihoin Yoruichi?" when they looked up, they took in the presence of the Spirit King.

His eyes boring down on them, seeing through their very souls. The gang, minus Yoruichi, shuddered and downcast their eyes in fear of his power.

Yoruichi rose to kneel on one leg before speaking to him. "Spirit King, I have brought with me the substitute shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo. And with him, his friends, Yasutora Sado, Inoue Orihime and Ishida Uryuu. I have come, to seek your permission to further their training." She said.

As if a silent message passed between them, the Spirit King narrowed his eyes at the orange haired boy and scoffed. "And why should I grant them the honor of being trained by the Jigen no Senshi? You should know by now that they do not answer to anyone but the Empress. Not even I have the authority over them." he stated.

This, however, shocked the life out of gang. A group of warriors that the spirit king have no authority over?

"Ano… Spirit King-sama…" Orihime began, gaining Aragorn's attention. "Aren't you the Spirit King? I thought everyone answers to you. And I thought you're the person with the highest power and rank." She asked innocently.

Aragorn's brown eyes soften at the innocent girl before answering her. "Only the council and soutaicho of seiretei are aware of the existence of the Empress and her elite squad. But that does not matter. If you would want the permission to be trained by them, you must ask the Empress yourselves." He ended.

Ichigo scowled before getting up. "Come on Yoruichi! Let's get out of here. The old man won't help us! So let's get help elsewhere! We wasted our time coming he-" before he could finish his outburst, they found themselves lying on the floor in craters.

The reaitsu upon them was too strong to even breathe. Ichigo thought it was the spirit king but his mind entered a state of shock when he saw that even the spirit king was brought to his knees.

"Ka-Kagome…" he choked out.

_Kagome?_ Ichigo thought in the midst of pain and inability to breathe properly.

_"Kagome… Have some mercy on us. On me at least…"_ Aragorn pleaded in syndarin. When a figure walked through the halls of the throne room, immediately they found themselves able to breathe.

_"Forgive me Ara… I lost my patience when he lost his on you."_ a familiar voice rang like beautiful melody to Ichigo's ears.

_'That voice! It can't be?!'_ he turned his head towards the approaching reaitsu and felt his jaw slack.

Her usual navy hair was now midnight colour with a slight tint of navy blue streaks on her bangs. She was wearing a golden armor that revealed a plentiful of cleavage before ending on her hips and covering down her crotch in a sharp point. Her bottom half however was covered in a white silk skirt that was slitted on both sides of her thighs to reveal her black tights.

She was wearing a pair of golden boots and had two swords clasped on her hips respectively and a large sword on her back.

A crystal clear blade and hilt with a large pink jewel on the butt of the hilt was hanging on her right hip while a black hilt with a purple jewel was stuck to her left. Ichigo wondered why that sword had no blade.

Her final sword that was strapped to her back was larger than the other two. Its blade was almost as tall as the wielder and its hilt was white like its blade and had a large white jewel on its end. Ichigo wondered why all three of her swords weren't sheathed in a scabbard.

"Kagome-san?" Chad called out, pulling Ichigo back to reality.

She smiled at him before nodding. "It is good to see you here Sado." And she turned her smiles to Orihime and Uryuu before her eyes fell on Ichigo. Her smile disappeared and narrowed dangerously. He watched in slight fear as her normal blue eyes turned into slits like an animal and her pupils turning red.

"Kurosaki Ichigo" Her voice called with anger. He shuddered slightly before nodding at her. "If you dare to disrespect Aragorn one more time, I will not hesitate to punish you. Is that clear?" she demanded.

He found himself nodding at her question and soon her mood lifted and she smiled at him. "That's good. I wouldn't want to hurt you Ichi-kun. Now Yoruichi-san, what can I help you with?" she smiled and turned her attention to Yoruichi as she walked up to Aragorn and attempting to shoo him away from the throne for her to seat.

Aragorn laughed at her before grabbing her into an embrace and placing her gently on his lap as they both waited for the Shihoin to speak.

Ichigo found himself burning in jealousy when Kagome sat on the spirit king's… no, Aragorn's lap. Orihime blushed at their intimacy.

"Well… err, yes. We came here to seek permission to have your elite squad train the kids for the upcoming war against Aizen." She said.

"Granted."

"But Empress you must under-" Yorucihi blinked before grinning, "Ok." She said grinning wider.

The others looked at Kagome with wide eyes. "Just like that?" Uryuu asked.

Kagome nodded her head. "Yeah. Just like that. Look Uryuu-kun. I have lived a very long life. And I'm your classmate for pete's sake! I know all your personalities and I'm aware of your abilities and there lackof. I'm granting you the permission to survive the training my elite squad has to offer. You will need it in the upcoming battle. But what they do with you is none of my business."

She grabbed what seem like a cellphone and punched in a few numbers before waiting for the other line to pickup.

It was distant, but they could hear the male voice on the line. _"Pizza Deliver! What would ya like?_"

"Yasha, stop being an idiot and call the others to get their ass in the throne room."

_"What?! It's time already?! Damn Gome, I haven't had lunch yet!"_

"Not my problem. And bring the pizza along. Thanks. Bye." *Click* and she snapped the phone shut.

She turned her attention and found four pairs of wide eyes staring at her disbelievingly.

"What? A girl's gotta eat." She smirked.

They all sweatdropped before Chad asked the most logical question.

"If you're our classmate… Then how are you the Empress?"

Kagome grinned at him mischievously.

**A/N: *stretch* Darnnn I can't feel my butt! lol! Been at it for days! Ahahahahahaha I have decided to add their training scenes into this fic! So do look forward to what I have in store for them *grins happily* REVIEWWWWWW PLEASE! = 3 =**


	4. Chapter 4 Introduction

**A/N: Hello readers! If you have followed me through from my Book 1 to Book 2 and Strings of Fate mashup, I'm sure you'll know the storyline of my saga XD**

**This is the final sequel and the last stop in this saga. Please enjoy and be patient with me as I continue to try and please you with what I have in store!**

** R&R! Ja Ne!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"She will not answer to the likes of you." A cold voice said, bringing shiver down their spines.

A man with silver hair flowing pass his back walked in from the entrance beside the throne. He was standing at 6'4" standing proud and tall as he walked in gracefully and stopped next to Kagome. His figure towering over hers by a foot. Though none of Ichigo's group is aware that her true form is 6'5". But they don't need to know that yet.

His golden eyes narrowing down as he cast a quick glance at the four teenagers. They each felt as if they were prey being watched by the predator.

The man had two magenta strips on each cheek and wrists. He had a large fur wrapped from his waist up to his shoulder.

He was wearing a white and purple haori with a red sash. He had two swords hanging on his hip.

His icy stare was outlived when a bubbly voice called out from behind him. "Sesshomaru! Don't scare the kids!" almost immediately his reaitsu that he purposely leaked was lifted from them.

"I apologize Kōgō." He said, bowing his head slightly when an arm wrapped around his waist.

"Mate." He called out lovingly only to the ears that has known him for centuries.

The four teenagers found that the arm belonged to a woman about a foot shorter than him with hair a darker shade then Ichigo's. She had assets that rivaled Orihime but her body was toned with muscles, a trait only in a warrior or fighter. She was wearing a haori with the same colour as the silver haired male. Though, hers were more flowery.

She had a black hilt sitting comfortably on her hip but it had no blade. Her eyes were the colour of clear emerald. She smiled lovingly at the silver haired male.

Her eyes fell upon Kagome though as she bowed respectfully at her. "Kōgō, you have summoned us here?" she asked with a serious tone but Kagome saw the mischief dancing in her eyes as she herself stifled a giggle.

"Yes. We will discuss this matter when Inuyasha and the others arrive." The orange haired beauty nodded and retreated to stand next to the silver haired male, beside the throne where both the Spirit King and Kagome were seating.

Not long after, a blonde haired beauty with sky blue eyes wearing a bright orange jumpsuit with a white coat that had flames pattern licking the bottom of the coat with the number two on it. She had a sword strapped on her back. It had blood red hilt with pitch black blade.

By her side was a red haired male whose expression rivaled the silver haired male. It was cold and brought shivers down their spine. He wore a red outfit with a black vest and had a large gourd on his back and a zanpakuto with black hilt and a silver blade with black spiral patterns.

They both bowed to Kagome and assumed their position next to the two before them.

Ichigo was getting irritated with waiting when a sudden burst of powerful reaitsu once again brought him and the others, including Yoruichi to the floor.

This time, the reaitsu was familiar. It was the reaitsu that belonged to the transfer student from today, only much, _much_ stronger. "Inu…Yasha" Ichigo managed to choke out.

"Daww! Hey Kags he remembered my name!" that familiar voice called out. "Urusai." Another voice Ichigo found familiar.

A silver haired Inuyasha with doggy ears on his head who was wearing a red haori and a sword that looked rusty hanging on his hip was walking with a navy blue haired boy whose eyes were electric blue. He was wearing a black attire and a green vest with a white armband with the number six on it. He had a pair of black gloves with metal knuckles.

_'Jundo?!'_

**Aye king. It seems that you and the gang aren't the only ones with power in school.**

**_I agree Shiro._**

**Nani?! Zangetsu ossan is agreeing with me?!**

**_Don't push it hollow._**

"Now, now Inuyasha, Jundo, please let up on your enormous and uncontrollable reaitsu. You're going to kill our guests."

"Keh. Shuttup you stupid, perverted monk." Inuyasha retorted.

"Oh how you wound me so!"

When they were up on their feet once more, Ichigo, Orihime, Ishida and Chad took in the final arrival of the Elite Squad of the Kōgō no Shikoten Kyuden, the Jigen no Senshi.

The last to arrive were a man dressed in a blue haori with a staff in hand. A woman stood next to him with long black hair tied in a high ponytail. She was wearing a red tajiya outfit with a large boomerang on her back. Another woman with brown hair stood next to the woman with large boomerang. She was wearing a white top haori and red bottom. She had a bow slung on her shoulder but with no arrows.

This time, Kagome stood and walked from the throne and addressed the five that seek for help.

"Shihoin Yoruichi, you who have come to seek help to train Kurosaki Ichigo, Ishida Uryuu, Yasutora Sado and Inoue Orihime, I present to you my Elite Squad. The strongest warriors the world has to offer. The Jigen no Sensi, Dimensional Warriors of the Shikōten kyūden, Supreme Heaven's Palace. Feel honoured young ones, only the Soutaichou, council and a few friends are aware of our existence." She stated, casting a calculative glance at each of them.

She turned to her family and nodded at them.

The orange haired lady took a step forward and grinned at them. She pulled her sleeves up to reveal a number one on her forearm in the centre of the Fairy Tail guild emblem with a magenta crescent on it.

"I am Dreyar Shippo Taisho. The strongest of the group. I am a kitsune demon who has traveled to the world of ninja and mages. I am a demon, ninja mage. I am the first child who the Kōgō of Shikoten Kyuden adopted. Pleased to meetcha!" She introduced herself. Next to come up was the blonde beauty, she stood next to Shippo with a grin that rivaled the orange haired demoness.

She unzipped her jumper from the top slightly to reveal a number two with the same symbol, "I'm Dreyar Naruko Taisho. A kitsune demon too! I'm a ninja first and a mage second! I'm the second child the Kōgō adopted! I'll be the best warrior ever! Believe it dattebayo!"

The silver haired male from earlier stepped up, next to Shippo. The same symbol on his forehead appeared but with the number three.

"I am Sesshomaru Taisho. An inu demon. Mate to Shippo." And he wrapped a protective arm around his mate, taking in her scent. The red haired male then stood next to Naruko.

"Sabaku no Gaara. I'm a ninja and a tanuki youkai. Mate to Naruko." Naru grinned at him as she hooked her arms with his.

Inuyasha scoffed as he walked up with Jundo next to him. The same symbol appeared on his forehead like Sesshomaru but with the number five. "Yall know who I am. I'm an inu hanyou, half brother to Sesshomaru. The adopted brother of Kagome."

"Dreyar Jundo Taisho. I am the third child mother has adopted. A shadow demon." The symbol and number six appeared on his palm.

"I am Miroku, a monk, a mage and a demonslayer. And this here," he motioned to the woman next to him who had a large boomerang on her back, "Is Sango. My beautiful wife. She is a demonslayer and a mage. We are the adopted siblings of the Kōgō."

The number seven and eight appeared respectively on the back of their hand as they smiled at the four.

Lastly the girl stood before them and smiled warmly. "I am Rin Taisho. Adopted sister of the Kōgō. Pleased to meet you." she smiled. Unknowingly causing Chad to blush.

"You're all… family?" Ichigo asked.

Kagome smiled brightly at him and nodded her head. "Yeup! They're all either my kids or my bros and sis. I hope you don't mind…" she blushed slightly, causing Ichigo's heartbeat to speed up.

"Tha- Uh- Yeah.. uh.. No we don't mind." He stuttered.

Then suddenly as if a rock hit him in the face. "Demons?! Mages?!" he shouted, bewildered.

Shippo and Naru burst out laughing so hard at his outburst while Kagome pouted, "What? You're a human turned shinigami and you don't believe in youkais and mages? How preposterous." She sulked.

Before Ichigo could say anything further, the Spirit King Intervened. "Kagome, The winter war isn't getting any further you know?"

A blush appeared on her face. "Sorry Aragorn. I forgot. Teehee…" she then turned back to the group before them and smiled.

"If you are willing to get stronger, we can begin immediately. But you might not come out of this alive. Are you sure you want to go through with this?" she warned, her eyes narrowing down.

Without a second to doubt, Ichigo stood up to her, determination burning in the depths of his eyes from his soul.

"Yes." And nods of agreement followed suit after him.

"Great. Now fall to your training grounds of hell." She snapped her and black holes appeared on the ground they were standing and they fell in it with screams of fear for the sudden fall and unknown.

"Muahahahahahaha!" Kagome cackled. Her pack sighed exasperatedly at her antics.

"Did you have to do that Mother?" Sesshomaru and Gaara asked in unison.

"What? After millions of years and travelling from one world to another, a woman has got to have some sort of entertainment around here." She pouted before snapping her fingers.

"Okay to your positions." She ordered and disappeared.

The siblings look at each other before grinning and disappeared to four different places.

Yoruichi looked around lost. "Erm…"

Aragorn pointed to the room behind the throne and said, "Kagome's in there. You're welcomed to join her watch their training."

And with a grin, the feline taichou disappeared to the pointed direction, leaving Aragorn alone as he sighed.

"I just hope they don't overdo things." He worried.

**A/N: *Yawns* And that's a wrap for chappy four! I'm gonna enjoy my end of 2013... I shall update next after new years! Have a great weekend! Merry Christmas in advance And Happy New Year :D**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5 Training Part 1

**A/N: Hello readers! If you have followed me through from my Book 1 to Book 2 and Strings of Fate mashup, I'm sure you'll know the storyline of my saga XD**

**This is the final sequel and the last stop in this saga. Please enjoy and be patient with me as I continue to try and please you with what I have in store!**

** R&R! Ja Ne!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Xxx With Ichigo xxX

"I'm gonna kill her when I see her!" he yelled as he rubbed his sore ass from the crash landing.

He looked around as he found himself in a large field with green scenery and a single tree with a well next to it. The tree was large and had a face on it.

_Creepy_… he thought.

"Keh. How come we're stuck with him?! Together nonetheless!" Inuyasha hissed as he walked side by side with his brother.

"Hn. I have no idea. If anything, we will have to speak with Hahaue after this. But I trust her judgment. He is, afterall, the child of prophecy." Sesshomaru stated.

"Big deal. Kagome was the child of prophecy wherever she went." He huffed.

Sesshomaru found himself agreeing with his half brother and stopped a meter away from the substitute shinigami.

Ichigo stared at the two of them. "Show us your bankai." Sesshomaru said after casting a calculative look on the substitute shinigami.

"What?"

"Do not waste our time human. I will not repeat a second time." He glared at Ichigo. Said orange head shuddered slightly at the authority in his voice.

_'Definitely scarier than Byakuya._' He thought

"I would do as he says strawberry. My brother isn't well known for his patience." Inuyasha warned.

Immediately, Ichigo grabbed zangetsu and whispered, "Bankai."

The reaitsu around him increased tremendously but not enough to overthrow Aizen. When the burst of blue reaitsu dispersed, the Taishou brothers took in their ward's appearance. He was wearing a black cloak and his sword decreased its size to almost a shikai.

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha with the corner of his eyes and without much of a warning, the hanyou attacked.

Ichigo's eyes widened and blocked just in time as a large sword came for his head. "What the hell?!" he yelled at Inuyasha who grinned maniacally.

"So your bankai increases your speed." they both said together.

Ichigo nodded his head. "But speed won't be enough to defeat Aizen, Kurosaki. You must have a trump card. Come, we shall meditate." Sesshomaru said as he turned away from them and walked towards the tree with Inuyasha walking next to him.

Ichigo watched them with a confused expression when Zangetsu spoke to him,

**_Follow them Ichigo. Their powers are tremendous. You will gain a lot from them if you want to defeat Aizen._**

And he took off behind them.

Xxxxx With Uryuu xxxxX

He looked around and found himself in a village with no villagers. There was a mountain that had faces on it. One where he recognizes the face.

"That looks like the blonde from earlier… Naruko?" Uryuu said to himself.

"Yes. This is a replica of her home village, Konohagakure. The village hidden in the leaves." Gaara appeared, hovering over him on sand with Jundo who was flapping his black feathery wings.

"You lost your powers when you went up against Kurotsuchi didn't you Ishida?" Jundo questioned. Uryuu narrowed his eyes and nodded his head reluctantly.

"I would've thought Ryuuken would help you regain them by now. So different compared to when Masaki was alive." Jundo commented.

"How do you know my father? What does Kurosaki's mother have to do with my father?" Uryuu hissed.

Jundo's eyes narrowed as he flapped his wings harder, forming a large gust of wind, pushing the powerless quincy back.

"Kurosaki Masaki was a pureblood quincy whose status was higher than your father's. Unfortunately she fell for a weird shinigami taichou. Whom you would know as Kurosaki Isshin." Gaara replied.

He signaled to his younger brother to calm down and reluctantly the shadow youkai let up on his anger.

Gaara slowly approached the quincy and stood a meter away from him and spoke, "You are currently the weakest in the group. We must first work on your stamina before having you attempt to regain your quincy powers." He said.

Uryuu nodded his head in understanding. Stamina is important for him ever since the moment he fought Kurotsuchi. He looked up and stared into Gaara's cold eyes with a new found determination burning in his blue eyes.

Gaara found himself pleased with his ward and let himself a smirk. "Good, Jundo shall be in charge of your basic training. I must, however, warn you. He was trained by the best and was not given the luxury to rest. Mother has taught him that your enemies shall not wait for you to regain your strength in a fight, let alone a war. You will have to survive."

Uryuu's eyes widen slightly as he absorbed what his new sensei has said. But he could care less what happens to himself. He _will_ get stronger. If he had to go through hell to get it, then so be it. And with that he nodded his head to the former Kazekage and a creepy voice rang from above.

"Run." Was all Gaara said before he disappeared. Quickly processing what he said, he dodged just in time as a black arrow that looked like lightning embedded itself at the spot where he stood.

Uryuu looked up to see Jundo smiling eerily at him with a black bow materialized from his reaitsu. It looked exactly like his when he was a quincy. Only, Jundo's was longer and had a more menacing feel to it.

He saw the shadow youkai moved his aim, he quickly darted off towards the dark alley on his left. He could hear Jundo's voice as clear as he was when he stood before him earlier.

"Run Ishida… Run! Fear for your life for I shall show no mercy! Survive my attacks and you might actually be able to gain your powers back! And if you die… don't think we'll let you go that easily!" He chuckled darkly.

Truth be told, either Sesshomaru or Kagome could bring them back if they died so no worries there. But they didn't have to know that. After all, the objective is for them to run for their lives and fear of the unfinished business they have while alive. Having them die and revive will make them think if they truly died in a war, they can just be revived again and fight again.

It'll be pointless to train then…

Xxx With Chad and Orihime xxX

"Itai…" Orihime rose to rub her sore bottom and found herself face to face with the most hideous creature she has ever seen.

Her eyes widened in fear as her brain registered that the creature was armed with a sword and rose its sword above its head and was about to slice her when Chad punched it away from her, snapping its neck instantly killing it.

"Are you alright Orihime?" Chad asked as he kicked away another ugly creature.

"Err yes! I'm sorry Sado-kun! Hinagiku, Lily, Baigon! Santen Kesshun, I reject!" the shield came up just in time as an arrow headed their way met with her shield.

"What are these things?" Sado asks as he sent blasts of spiritual energy towards the oncoming creatures.

"They're called orcs. Vile creatures meant to kill for their masters. If you don't wanna die here kiddos, pick up your pace and survive. The stronger ones called Urukhai's will arrive soon. You either get stronger or work together until you can stand on your own two feet." A voice called up from above.

At the momentary pause behind Orihime's barrier, the two looked up to see Shippo leaning on Naruko's shoulder as Miroku, Sango and Rin sat comfortably on a two headed dragon? With a creature that looked like a kappa wearing brown robes and a black hat holding in its hand a staff with two heads.

Sango and Miroku however were sitting on a large sabretooth which had flaming paws, forehead and two flaming tails.

Sado and Orihime looked at them with large eyes as they sat on their companions in midair.

"Is that a dragon?"

"Is that a cat?"

Orihime and Sado asked spontaneously.

Their questions caused all their new trainers or senseis burst out laughing.

But in their distraction, the two new wards and their trainers weren't aware of the arriving urukhai's.

The Urukhai leader let loose an arrow from the side, aiming for Orihime's head but it did not reach his target as a pink barrier shot up and protected her and disintegrated the arrow.

They all turned to see Kagome standing before her barrier she put up for Orihime and took out her bladeless black hilt and turned it towards the army of urukhais.

She smiled sadly at them and said, **"Devour them: Bahamut!"** a flash of golden lightning struck down from the sky to the black jewel on her hilt and formed a golden blade that thrummed to life.

With a blink of an eye, lightning crackled from the tip of her blade and shot out towards the enemy and as it moved, it changed and took on a large form of a majestic golden dragon with silver eyes and without a chance to escape, it unleashed its power upon the large army of Urukhai and turned them to ash.

The last thing anyone saw was the fear in the creatures' eyes…

**A/N: Hello! How has 2014 been treating all of you? I hope it's been kind to yall so far! I have been caught up with so much stuff so far but I've made time to update. I hope you enjoy this! ^.^**

**Ja Ne!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
